My Best Friend's Brother
by Evil Duckie and Goat
Summary: ON HOLD!Usagi lived the perfect life. She and Mamoru were to be wed in 3 weeks and her best friend came back to Japan. That's when she met him. That's also when she found out her best friend's real reason for coming back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN SAILOR MOON! I do however own Amaya. NO SUEY!**

Chapter One

She's in the Hospital

The golden rays emitting from the sun were begining to warm her cold ivory skin. The sun seemed to kiss her every where to warm her body. She slowly started to leave the world of dreams to enter reality.

"...Seiya..." she whispered to no one. She slowly began to wake from her comfortable slumber. She wiped her eyes and let out a small yawn and quietly got out of bed. She had gotten used to waking up early, but she needed time to be fully awake. She padded quickly and quietly to the bathroom. She turned on the water and let it run before she found the right temperature for her morning shower. She peeled off her clothes from her small slender form and got inot the tub to have her shower. She let the warm droplets of water cover her entire body. She enjoyed the warmth the shower had to offer and soon took out her favorite shampoo. Cucumber Melon splash. She poured the green gel onto the plam of her hand and she slowly started to lather her bright, golden blonde hair. Her hair fell to her ankles, so she had alot of hair to wash, but she enjoyed it. She loved the feel of her hands running through her hair and the feel of the think, foamy suds running down her body to reach the drain and dissapear. She then poured a thick, pale green cream into her hand that had the same scent as her shampoo and ran it through her long, golden locks. Was the thick cream was washed out of her hair she just stood there. She allowed the warm water to hit her back and let the feeling of small droplets continue to beat against her.

Once the water slowly started to cool she woke from her thoughts and turned the water off. She stepped out of the tub and grabbed a heel length pink warm robe to cover her chilled body with. She sighed as she felt the warmth of her robe seep into her skin.

"Time to get dressed...Maybe me and Mamo-chan can go to the park today." She gave a small smile and tip-toed into Mamoru and her's bedroom. She looked at Mamoru and once she was certain he was still asleep she grabbed her clothes and underwear and ran into the bathroom. Sure, she may be his fiancée, but she still didn't feel comfortable being infront of him. She hardly liked to be in a swimsuit in front of him, never mind being naked infront of him. When she looked down at what she had grabbed she realized she had grabbed the t-shirt her best friend, Amaya, had given her for her birthday. It was a soft baby pink and at the sides of the shirt instead of the same pink material there was strips of white fishnet. Amaya had said that she was to conservative and got her something cute but not to revealing for her. The neckline swooped dangerously low to a V-neck. When she first tried it on it was a bit too small. The V-neck was only suppoesed to show a little skin but on her, wow, you sure got an eye full. The bottom of the shirt also reached just below her belly button. Amaya had said it was a last sale and that she couldn't return it, but she was an amazing sewer, so she offered to bring up the neckline so it wasn't so revealing. Amaya refused to bring the hem of the shirt lower because usagi never showed off what she had been blessed with and that was a beautiful body. Usagi finally cracked and agreed that the neckline was good enough. When Amaya had finished sewing it and had given it back, Usagi noticed that there was white fishnet on the hem of the shirt. She was os grateful that atleast she would be partially covering herself. She removed herself from her thoughts to see what pair of pants she had grabbed and wasn't all that surprised that it was the fadded jeans that she and Amaya had botten. There were holes that Amaya had covered with white fishnet and baby powder pink material. Usagi smiled at how much fun they used to have. Then she moved away to Canada.

Usagi shook her head and put on her outfit. When she was done she applied a small amout on shimmer to her eyes and some glossy lip gloss to finish. She looked adorable in her outfit. She walked into the living room and turned on the television.

_"Sunny all day and around 6 oclock tonight a small shower will occur. Till then get out of the house and have some fun out doors!"_

Usagi smiled and went into the kitchen to start making rice and eggs. She hummed while doing so and looked very cute doing it. If it weren't for her developed chest she would have looked like a cute little 12 yrs old girl. In truth she wasn't all that tall. She was short. She didn't mind at all though. She suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a hard chest.

"Good Morning Usako."

She smiled, "Good morning Mamo-chan. Do you want to go the park today? It's suposed to be nice and sunny all da-" but before she could finish the phone rang and Mamoru left to answer it. She could hear him say 'Hello?' and then 'Just one minute.' and then she had the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Usagi. I'm back!"

She stood there for a second lost in her thoughts. Once she realized she wasn't dreaming she squeeled in excitment. "Amaya! I'm so happy you're back!"

"You better be happy, or else I'd have to hurt you with my amazing almighty Duck army, That or attack you with pink fuzzy bunnies."

Usagi just laughed at her. Amaya always did that. She was always able to make Usagi laugh at the dumbest things. She was always there for her too. She took care of her, Amaya was like her big sister and Amaya saw her as her little sister. Usagi remembered when she used to be bullied for her long hair and for not having any friends.

_Flashback_

"Loser! Go crawl under a rock! No body wants to see your ugly face!" shouted a young girl no older than 10. She and her friends surrounded a small, cute but crying little girl.

"Le-leave me a-alone!" shouted a 10 years old Usagi. Tears were streaming down her face from her shining crystal blue eyes. Her eyes bagan to go red and puffy from crying so much and she would hiccup every now and then.

"Why should we listen to a freak like you!"

"Because if you don't I'll make you." replied an ice cold voice from behind. All the girls turned to see who it was and there stood Amaya. She was the toughest girl anyone had every known. She stood up for what she beleived in and there was a rumor going around thay she had gotten kicked out of 12 schools for fighting. She had long red hair that went down to her waist. Her hair was streaked with a dark plum purple. Her eyes were a cold brown as they bore into the bullies. She refused to wear the uniform of a blue skirt and white blouse, so she was wearing torn fadded blue jeans with grass stains covering them and a black t-shirt with zippers down the sides and along her chest. She wore a silver dragon pendent around her neck on a silver chain and had many bracelets on her wrists.

"W-we aren't sc-scared of you! Y-you're just a-another freak!" cried the first girl that had shouted at Usagi.

"I may be a freak, but at least I don't find it fun to bullie little girls. Leave right now before I decide that I DO like to bully little girls. And if I ever see you picking on her again You'll be in big trouble." she fired. Her eyes were as cold as her voice and it sent cold snakes down their backs. They quickly left, realizing they wouldn't win. Amaya turned to Usagi with her cold eyes, but they soon became warm chocolate brown eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt right?"

"N-n-no." stuttered Usagi. Her eyes were still puffy and red and tear marks were left on her cheaks. Her blouse had torn and her hair was a mess. She had also received a skined knee from trying to out run them, but ended up triping, thus why she was on the ground looking like a kicked puppy.

"Come on. I'll take you to my house and get you all cleaned up." Amaya said as she bent down the pick her up. She carried Usagi on her back for a little over 10 minutes.

'She doesn't live far away at all...Wow! Her house is so big!' "You have a very big house." Usagi said shattering the silence that had been built between them.

"That's because my mom is a fashion designer. She made me this shirt and the jeans, but I ended up ripping them and getting them dirty from playing outside and helping mom in the garden. We have alot of fun together. I even get to help make some of the clothes and give her ideas and types of clothes to make." Amaya stated proudly.

"Wow..." sighed Usagi.

"Come on! Let's get you inside my mom will be real happy to meet you! She loves to spoil cute little blondes."

Usagi blushed at what she had said about her and just smiled and nodded to her.

_End Flashback_

"So, what brought you back to Japan?" questioned Usagi

"My mom and my health...My mom met a guy! He's really nice! He has three sons and they all take real good care of me! They treat me like some sort of queen! It's like I have my very own servants!" exclaimed Amaya excitedly. In the backround Usagi could here three shouts of 'We are not your servants!'

Usagi giggled at her friend. Amaya always was one to look on the bright side and enjoyed being with people but also enjoyed being alone. You never knew when she would suddenly want to be alone, but just looking into her eyes you could tell that it was time for her alone time.

"So, do you wanna come over and meet my new family? Then maybe we could all go out and do something fun?"

"Sure, I'll just have to make sure it's alright with Mamo-chan."

Usagi couldn't see it and was oblivious to Amaya's feelings towards Mamoru. When ever Usagi said 'Mamo-chan' a small part of Amaya would cry out in pain and bitterness. She loathed Mamoru beyond all reason. Amaya's stepbrothers saw the look on her face and saw how rigid Amaya went. They thought she would have killed someone. She calmed her body down and she sagged to the floor. She forced her voice to be happy and smilely. Once she heard Usagi agree and Amaya told her where she was and hung up she let the tears that she held back fall silently to the ground. She soon felt warm arms wrap around her and she leaned into them and cried.

"Why does she have to marry him Seiya?"

"I just don't know...but don't worry. You need to get ready to meet your friend. She'll be here asap. She hasn't seen you since you were in gr.10. She'll try her hardest to get here and see you."

Amaya nodded and got up to prepare for her guest.

**Hey all! dodges sharp objects I'M SORRY! begs for forgivness I didn't mean to get it deleted! But I forgot you're not allowed to post letter up, only chapter. However, because it was deleted, me and my friend were able to edit it and make it longer like I wanted and I think it's better now. But hey that's just me, lemme hear from you!**

**DON"T PUNISH ME BY NOT REVEIWING! I'LL THINK NO ONE LIKES IT AND DELET IT MYSELF!**

**REVEIW! I'll give you a cookie! Please! gets on knees**

**Press the pretty blue-ish purple button! You know you wanna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Amaya and Chi! NO SUEY! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Seiya was right. Usagi did miss Amaya and she ran all the way to her house. Usagi could hardly beleive Amaya was back. She just wanted to get to the address as soon as possible and see for herself that Amaya truly was back. By the time Usagi got to Amaya's house Amaya had calmed down and collected what was left of her self control. She put on a midnight blue belly shirt that had a very dangerously low 'V' neck cut and thanks to Amaya and her love for 'fixing' her clothes the belly shirt rest just a few millimeters underneath her breasts and the 'V' neck cut had been cut even lower. She then put on a black fishnet long sleeve shirt over top. She put on a black pair of pants with saying all over them from t-shirts that had either ripped or had gotten to small on her. They were her favorite pair. She applied black eyeliner all around her eyes and to finish her look she swept blue powdered glitter across her lids. She walked out of her bathroom and smiled at her brother.

"How does baby-sis look?" she giggled when she saw their faces. Taiki, her biggest bro as she called him, was about to yell at her to go change into something more modest and decent, Seiya, her bigger bro, on the other hand had a huge grin on his face that it looked like his face cracked in half, and finally Yaten, her big bro, was about to go out with her and kill every guy that layed eyes on her.

"Good. You all like it!" giggled Amaya. She just loved making her brothers freak out. It was SO easy and alot of fun!

"I think I'll be going with you and Usagi. I want to make sure no guy tries anything on my baby-sis!" smirked Seiya.

"Fine, but you other two can't come! You'll just embaress me!" she pouted.

"Very well, we will not go with you, but if anything happens at all you are to call me right away and tell me or else, I'll skin you alive Seiya and personally shop for you Amaya." boomed Taiki in a demanding voice. His eyes were like stone as he stared at the two of them, daring them to disobey him. Seiya nodded quickly and Amaya could only shiver. Last time she got into trouble and didn't tell Taiki he took away her computer, cell, credit cards and all of her manga. She could survive with out the computer and the cell phone and heck, she had money! But she couldn't survive without her precious Manga. It was like her life line. She had collected so much manga that they had to get all of it a seperate room. She was proud of her collection and loved it all dearly.

"Okay, I'll call you if I get into trouble, just don't take my manga away from me!"

tap tap tap

"Go get the door Amaya, it's your friend. You don't want to leave her waiting." interupted Yaten.

Amaya left her smirking biggest brother behind to answer the door. She would get him back, till then he should watch his back...

"Tai, dude. You are so dead. You have just signed your death certificate. No one messes with her Manga and you know it." pipped up Seiya.

"No kidding, I got a tiny crease in on of her volumes and she threatend, and I quote, 'One morning you'll wake up and realize your missing something that makes you male!' " shivered Yaten.

"I can handle it. She can't do anything to me." he stated proudy.

Yaten and Seiya were onlythinking one thing 'He's a dead man.'

When Amaya answered the door she was tackled by something blonde and pink.

"Amaya! Your back!"

"I told you on the phone I was ondango. Didn't you beleive me?" Amaya asked mocking hurt.

"I'm just happy you're back! I can't beleive you really are!"

Amaya just laughed at her young friend and got up and led her into the living room to meet her brothers.

"OY! Why can't you three look nice for the meeting of my little sis? Huh? I don't hear you answering me!" shouted Amaya.

The three brothers looked at her, then at eachother, then down at their clothes, then back to her. Amaya had forced them into suits and now she was saying they looked like slobs! There was just no pleasing that woman.

Amaya sighed at her slobby brothers and decided it was good enough and introduced them to her 'little sis'.

"Odango, This is biggest brother, Taiki." Amaya pointed to him and Usagi looked at him and smiled. He was very tall, around 6'ft. He had long chestnut brown hair tied into a low ponytail. His eyes were a dark, rich violet. He wore a mustard yellow suit that only he could pull off. Usagi said a qucik 'Hi' be fore Amaya introduced her to her next brother.

"This is big brother, Yaten." Amaya said pointing to the one standing next to Taiki. He was pretty short. He looked to be aound her height maybe an inch or so taller. He had long silver hair also tied into a low ponytail. He wore a navy blue suit that looked very good on him. His eyes were a sharp amber that could make anyone freeze.

"And finally, This is biggest brother Seiya." Usagi looked over to him and saw the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. They were warm and inviting and she just wanted to gaze into his eyes for hours upon hours. He had long raven hair like his brothers he also carried it in a low ponytail. He wore a crimson suit that made his beautiful raven hair stand out, thus drawing you to his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you...Odango." grinned Seiya.

Usagi fumed when she head this. Only Amaya was allowed to call her that! 'How dare he think he can call me that without paying!' she thought angerly. She sudden;y had an idea and gave him a small sexy smile. She walked up to him and pulled him down to her eye level and brought her mouth close to his ear.

"It's nice to meet you too." she purred. Letting her hands get tangled into his ponytail and running her tounge along the shell of his ear. She quickly nipped his lobe and walked back over to Amaya. He stared at her wide eyed along with the other brothers. Amaya was finding it very hard to keep from laughing. She remembered that trick. She used it on a guy who was bugging her little sis, only she did it TO her little sis. She pretended to be Usagi's lover to get that creep away from her.

_flashback_

When Usagi and Amaya were just 15 they went to the mall to go shopping. Amaya wanted Usagi to losen up and have more fun, so they were starting with her clothes. They had gone to several different shops and had bottn at least 3 different items in each store. When they got to the food court Usagi went to stand in line while Amaya looked for a place to sit. When Usagi reached the front of the line she ordered herself food and Amaya's favorite dish.

Just as Usagi grabbed the tray and stepped away from the booth a tall guy walked up to her.

"Hey, what's a hot thing like you doing all by your lonesome?"

Usagi turned her head away and started to try and look for Amaya. Once they spotted eachother Usagi waved Amaya over. Suddenly she felt arms wrap themselves around her waist. She turned around and relized it was the guy from before.

"You know it's rude to leave people like that."

"You know it's rude to stalk people." she retorted.

She soon felt someone gently pull her out of his grasp and and wrap their arms around her waist. She turned her head to the side and saw it was Amaya.

"Is this loser bothering you hon'. " asked Amaya. She licked Usagi's ear and whispered, " Play along." Usagi smiled and turned her head again and gave Amaya a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yes, he is. Can you try to tell him I'm not interested love? He just doesn't want to leave me alone."

"Hey, buddy. You leave my Odango alone, or else I'll kick your ass. I don't want my little angel to have a bad day. You hear?"

The guy nodded his head quickly and left just as fast. Once he had left, Usagi and Amaya burst out laughing.

"Cum'on. Lets eat!" giggled Amaya.

_End flashback_

That had been a very weird day, but at the same time, very fun. Amaya looked at Seiya's face and just lost it. She laughed so hard she couldn't breath. It felt like someone had gaged her and sat on her stomach. She gasped for air as much as possible but her bigger brother's reaction was just to funny. Usagi giggled and Seiya and let out a small angelic laugh at Amaya. Seiya just stared at her. This cannot be the same odango that Amaya described. She seemed just a loud, outgoing and rebelious as Amaya. Her hair was in two small odangos, just like Amaya had said they would be and according to Amaya she never changed her hair style, and that's where the nickname odango came from. He looked at what she was wearing and realized it must have been from Amaya 'cause she wears clothing like that all the time. They really were like sisters.

Once Amaya had calmed down enough that she was just giggling, they talked about where they were going to go. Amaya wanted to go shopping and Usagi agreed, but also wanted to catch a movie. Seiya didn't care as long as he didn't have to carry the girls bags when they were done. They had finally agreed to go shopping and with some convincing from Amaya and Seiya they finally got Usagi to cave and would see 'The Ring'.

When the girls and Seiya got to the mall, the very first place they hit was the closest book store within a 50 meter radiuce. Amaya looked as if she had gone to heaven. She ran through the enitre store grabbing what she wanted and what she found interesting and even what caught her eye and gave it all to Seiya.

He took one look at her and said, "Forget it. I am NOT buying all of those books. Pick your favorites."

Amaya just looked at him and started to water up her eyes and stick out her bottom lip. She looked very cute and innocent. All Amaya did was let one single tear fall down her cheak and Seiya caved. "Fine, I'll buy them all. Odango, you want anything?" he asked turning to usagi who had half the amount Amaya did in her hands.

"Yup." she smiled.

Seiya took them to the front and payed for 100 books. Yes, that's right. 100 books. Amaya had managed to get her hands on 75, while Usagi only had 25. The clerk just looked at all of the books and suddenly had a huge smile on his face. "Come back again soon!" he grinned.

Amaya turned to him and said, "Don't worry! We will! I promise!" When she said that one line 'I promise!' Seiya looked like he was about to cry. When ever Amaya wanted books she went to him. When she wanted Video games, or fabric, she went to Taiki, and when she wanted clothes and shoes she went to Yaten. The only time she used her own money was when she wanted to get a makeover. The three brothers didn't mind it was just that she could do much, much more than dent their credit cards. She could squeeze them dry of any money left.

"HOT TOPIC!" yelled Amaya. Waking Seiya from his thoughts on how to get more money and fast. She grabbed Usagi and Seiya and charged into the store and started to look around for what she wanted. Seiya quickly got out his cell phone and called home.

"Hello?"

"HELP! SHE'S A MADMAN! GET YATEN OVER HERE NOW!" and with that he hung up and walked over to the girls who were eyeing down the hot punker clerk.

"Ask her Amaya! I bet she thinks you're a total hottie!"

She had long black hair that reached her waist, and she had lood red streaks in her hair. She had 3 pericings in her left eyebrow and both ears had around ten pericings each. Her eyes were a dark emerald green and she had black eyeliner surrounding each eye. Her left eye, however, had a black triangle underneath. She was around 5'10. She had sharp curves with full breasts and nice smooth hips. She wore a red lace bra with a with mens dress shirt left open revealing just how smooth and round her breasts were. Her long legs were covered in fishnet stockings and she wore a black mini skirt. On her feet were stiletto boots with chains and buckels everywhere. The boots reached her mid calves and to top it off she was sucking on a red sucker. She looked like a rebel school girl. Boy, was she a hot one too.

"Are you crazy! Just look at her! She would so not go for me! I mean come on! Plus, what if she's straight! Ever thought of that?"

"Nah, I just live and don't think, you used to do that too!"

"Gah! Whatever, I'm going to try on that school girl dress."

"Okay."

Once Amaya left to go try on the outfit Usagi told Seiya to stay where he was and to let her know when Amaya was coming out. He didn't kow why, but just nodded his head and Usagi was off.

"Hey there! What's your name?" she asked the clerk.

"Chi, why do you ask?"

"Are you straight?"

"Excuse me? Why are you asking me?"

"Just answer the question. Are you? Yes or no? It's a simple question."

The clerk just sighed. She had better answer. Her sister was like this and from what she was guessing, this blonde would keep on asking her until she answered.

"No, are you happy?"

"Yup, what do you think of my friend? The girl that just went into the change room."

"She's hot, why are you asking me this?"

"Because I can. When we pay for our stuff could you ask her to go out? She thinks your a hottie too." Usagi winked at Chi and walked away leaving the poor clerk to her thoughts.

Usagi walked back to Seiya and he raised one eyebrow at her.

"I just got your sister a date with Chi." stated Usagi proudly.

"Chi?" he asked confused.

"Yup that hot clerk over there."

Seiya just nodded his head and smiled. He knew Amaya liked girls and was happy Usagi didn't mind, but he was even happier that she was willing to try and get a date for his little sis. Seiya smiled ay her. He was so happy, and Usagi could see it in his smile. She quickly turned her head away hoping he didn't see her blush. However, today was one of those days where it started out great but then you ended up wishing you were still in bed. Usagi was about to find out why, and soon too.

**REVEIW! I updated, so I get reveiws! Oh and to;**

**mynameisnonamme - Do you like?**

**amnesia nymph - I'm glad you like it! Oh, and your cookie is _invisible_. I hope you like this chapter and it's to your standards.**

**fantasy4luvr - Glad you like my name! Me and my friend were really hyper and a little tipsy...**

**starangel07 - Hope you like this update.**

**Goats Advice: Don't eat yellow snow, and if you do, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Evil Duck Lordess's Quote of the week: We should be nice to each other/ Nice to each...WHAT DID YOU DO/ Don't drink the punch is all I'm saying.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the little quotes and advice and all.**

**TA TA! Don't forget to press the blueish-purple button!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yaten had arrived with his credit card in hand and started to look for his physco sister, just as physco friend and Seiya, his back-boneless brother. He figured he'd be better off at going to Amaya's favorite shop, 'Hot Topic'. When he got there he clearly knew why Seiya had called him. Seiya and a mountain, and I'm not kidding when I say this, he had a bloody mountain of clothes held in his arms and more on the small couch beside him. Yaten's eyes just about popped out of his head.

"Like hell, I'm paying for all of that you ass." Yaten said rather crossly. Seiya just looked at him and said one small simple phrase, "They're both pouting now." Yaten looked as though he was gonna cry. "Skrewed." the brothers said in Stereo just as Amaya and Usagi walked out of the dressing rooms.

Amaya had decided to model underwear and ask her brother what he thought looked best. Of course she was just doing this to make him feel akward. After all, All work and No play makes Amaya a very angry person. She was now sporting a black and red lacey bra along with a black and red lacey boyshorts. The least she could do is try on boyshorts rather than thongs. She looked very...edible.

Usagi had decided to try on a rather slinky dress. It was a deep, rich, midnight blue. I cut off mid thighs before it could reach her knees. It was strapless with a slit along both legs that ran up to her hips. She didn't think she looked all that great, but she was very wrong. It hugged and squeezed in all the right places. It accented her breasts and round hips. She looked very fuckable in that dress, and Seiya was having a hard time trying to ignore that fact.

'Clam down. Deep breaths. She's getting married. She's not yours...Man I wish I could see her facce while I fucked her. Her moaning my name and begging me to drive deeper into her and move faster. With her legs wrapped frimly around my waist and her nails digging into my back as I pleasured her all night. Just to hear her scream my name in bloody murder, and watch as she withered beneath me as I ran my tough along her neck, and down to her opening...GAH! Stop! Bad Seiya! Bad bad bad!' Seiya quickly shook his head when he realized he should stop thinking or else he would end up acting on those thoughts.

Amaya saw Seiya's eyes cloud over with lust, want and need as his eyes roamed Usagi's body. Usagi also saw the look in Seiya's eyes and she could suddenly feel a heavy wetness growing in her panties. She liked this feeling and just wished Mamo-chan could make her feel this way...The again, Seiya is a very sexy youngman. She shuddered as her thoughts began roaming towards Seiya making her scream in pleasure and wishing she could feel his body rubbing against hers. She quickly dispelled all of those thoughts and turned sharply into the changing room. She was gasping for breath and her body seemed to be covered in a light blush as heat just poured from her.

'Clam down! Deep breath, Mamo-chan loves me and I him. I will not become horny for some guy just met.' With that thought burnt into mind she changed and decided to buy the dress for Mamoru.

"Oy! Amaya! Hurry your ass up so Yaten and I can buy all of this stuff." Seiya yelled at her through her door.

"Oy, you know she's not listening to you right, ne? If she was listening and actually felt like being nice to you today, she wouldn't have made you help her pick out her skimpy panties and see-through bras." A voice behind them cut in after 3 minutes of waiting for the girl to reply. Seiya turned around and saw it was the cashier Usagi had talked to at the begining.

Yaten's eyes popped out of her head and he yelled, "WHAT? She chose see-through bras!"

"Yes, she did. Mind you she has very nice b-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Seiya and Yaten yelled again in stereo while covering their ears.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. Calm down. I actually know how to be nice and not a naughty girl in public. Your sister however, seems to enjoy the life of a naughty girl...Maybe I should ask her out..." Chi mummbled the last part to herself and went back the the cash register, seeing costumers there.

"...And that is number one on my list of 'Things I never wanna hear about my little sister.' " said Yaten after a few moments of akward silence. Seiya shuddered and nodded his head in agreement. Usagi came out of the change room with sevrel outfits she liked nd had decided to buy. Her favorite one consisted of black pants that looked as though they were painted on her, there were chains wrapped around her hips and studs at the end of both legs. The shirt was a lacey white corset with red trimming. She looked very good in that outfit and Seiya agreed also. Amaya came out later with a pile of clothes Yaten was to buy for her. Thus, you now know why Yaten is on the floor in front of the cashier, twitching. Lets just say the price...was very high, again reminding you that Amaya sucks the poor boys' credit cards dry.

Just as they were about to leave, Chi quickly caught up to Amaya and took her aside. When Amaya returned from her conversation with Chi, she seemed to be floating. She had a ridiculous grin on her face, a small blush, and she only gave one word answers. Damn the baby in the diaper that struck her with an arrow, this is also a reason why Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki don't like Valentines Day. They beleive people should never trust a 2 yrs old with a harpoon. That's just screaming 'Mass doom and destruction'.

Usagi was happy that Amaya was in her little world for a good reason and gave herself a pat on the back. "So, Amaya, did you get her number?"

"...Yes..."

"Are you going out with her today?"

"...Yes..."

"Do you like her too?"

"...Yes..."

"Are you two going to have wild, mad hot sex in front of your brothers and a small group of nuns?"

"...Yes-Wait...What did you say?"

"Nothing, just trying to get your attention."

"Well, you got it... Did you say something about wild sex and nuns?"

"So, when are you going out?" Usagi quickly changed the subject before Amaya could ask anymore questions. Amaya looked like she wanted to debate with Usagi about changing the subject, but decided to tell her little sister about her date.

"She wanted to know if I'd like to go to the movies tonight with her, then we'd go get a bite to eat."

"What movie?"

"Whats playing?"

"Touché." giggled Usagi. Those two never knew what was playing at the theaters, they just decided to go and whatever movie wasn't sold out was good enough for them. (They should really try reading the paper, or watching TV)

Suddenly a quiet rumble told everyone it was time to eat. "Didn't you eat before we left?" Amaya questioned Seiya.

"No, you shooed me out the door remember?"

Amaya stood there, quietly thinking, when someone said "Don't hurt yourself, Idiots aren't known for thinking." followed by three high-pitched 'giggles'...Atleast they thought the three were giggling.

"Oh, look it's Rei and the plastic crew. Aren't you girls late for a boob job or something?" Amaya retorted crulely. Rei was jealous of Amaya because she got so much attention from guys, but didn't seem to notice or care. Then, when Usagi started to hang ot with Amaya, Rei tortured her as well. Usagi and Rei used to be friends, but then Rei started to act like a bitch to other girls, and Usagi stopped hanging out with her. The two girls following Rei were Minako and Ami. Actually, they all used to be friends, but the girls didn't like Amaya, and Usagi did. Usagi and Amaya were so close they could finish eachothers sentences or communicate with out words.

"How dare you!" schreeched Minako. Ami looked just as flustered, but didn't say anything.

"Uh-oh Amaya. It looks like you got the barbies angry..." Usagi said in mock dissapointment. Amaya giggled at her friends and before she could open her mouth and begin World War III, Seiya and Yaten stepped in. "Amaya, Usagi, I think it's time to go. Yaten and I really don't want to pay for all the damage you'll cause, and all the hospital bills. Buying you clothes and books is most definetly enough."

"You can bet your life on that one Seiya. Come on Amaya." Yaten grabbed Amaya by the arm and led her away, but before they were out of sight Amaya gave them the finger, and Usagi stuck her tougne out at them. They screeched in anger and stomped off, while Usagi and Amaya began laughing evily.

When they got home, Taiki looked up from his newspaper and one look from Amaya, he knew something was up. "What are you plotting?" It was more a demand that she tell him, rather a normal question, where you have a choice to answer or not. She gave him her most bone-chilling-crazy-evil-killer smirk that she could conjure up. Usagi knew that look and began to back away. Seiya noticing Usagi backing away looked at Amaya, and his face paled. Yaten, however, had already ran to his room and locked the door. Amaya may be...let's be blunt here, she's down right crazy, and everyone knows, a crazy person in a sadistic mood just cires 'MASS CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION!11!1!11!1', that or 911 is already outside the door due to them being on speed-dial.

Amaya wiped around to face both Usagi and Seiya. They cired out in horror as she lunged for them. She managed to grab hold of Seiya, but Usagi narowly missed being caught. She bolted. Usagi ran out of the house and just ran. Fear written all over her face. Screams of pain and horror could be heard three blocks away, making people stop what they're doing and look for what's causing the scream. Usagi, very soon heard a pair of footsteps behind her, quickly catching up to her. The next thing she knew, she was bound with Seiya and both their mouths were duct taped shut.

"You know, I really love duct tape." sighed a dreamy Amaya. You could tell that she wasn't think of pink fluffy bunnies prancing in a field of flowers with gumdrop rocks and cotten candy clouds, OH NO, she was thinking of evil. She was plotting their deaths. She was-

"I want you guys to pretend to go out with each other and come with me and Chi on a double date."

...She was that crazy person you see wearing a banana suit shouting 'I'M A GRAPE!"

Amaya ripped the duct tape off of their mouths. They cried in pain and then it came. "NO!" They shouted in unison. Amaya just smiled and hugged them tight.

"OH! I'm so glad you agreed! I can't wait to tell Chi tonight! We get to go on a double date tomorrow!" She just continued to squeel and the two people she was hugging just simply sighed. You can never win against Amaya.

She was surprised some still tried to fight.

**AN: I'M SORRY! bows down and begs for forgivness I'm soooooooooo sorry! I'm working on the fourth chapter right now! I promise it will be up within the next two days! GAH I AM HORRIBLE! 'I don't think you're horrible duck.' That's because you made me do this Goat! 'That's not nice. You shouldn't acuse others for your lazyness.' Duck snarls at Goat 'Meow!'**

**To however still had hope in me and knew I would update soon I thank you for staying with me! You all get really big bunnies! '...Are they chocolate...?' YUP! **

**REVIEW!...Please...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!...except Amaya, Chi, Uncle Li, Aiko, and the club Freaks Closet...unless that club actually exhists...**

**$$WARNING$$: LIME! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

When Amaya returned home from her date with Chi, the first thing she noticed was that Seiya and Usagi were still tied up. '...Okay then...' She also noticed both were asleep and they seemed to be happy, so she figured why wake them up? She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. She opened it and drained it within two minutes.

"Home so early?" mocked Taiki's voice.

"Surprised?"

"Very, you don't normally come home till 3 am."

"I decided midnight was good enough."

"Wise choice."

"Why didn't you untie those two?" questioned Amaya pointing to the couple bound and...were they gagged?

"Seiya was annoying Yaten, and I could care less if he stays tied up. Usagi, however, threatened to castrate Yaten and I. I'm assuming she learnt that little threat from you?" Taiki glared at her and all Amaya could do laugh at the expression her brother gave her.

"Did you call Mamoru-teme?"

"Yes."

"Okay." with that she left and decided she wouldn't go on the computer, and went straight to bed.

MORNING!11!1!111!

When Usagi woke up the first thing she noticed was that her neck was sore, she also had a cramp in her lower back.

"Why the hell am I so sore?" Usagi mummbled.

"Because you've been bound to my brother. He isn't exactly the best matress." mocked a very masculine voice.

"...WHAT!"

She suddenly felt herself being quickly pushed up by sheer force. That's when she noticed that she and Seiya were still tied together and that they had fallen down, with herself on top of Seiya. Yaten, the one who informed Usagi, had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Taiki, who was sitting beside Yaten, just sighed and went back to his coffee and newspaper.

"Who, what, where, when, why, how?" questioned a half asleep Seiya.

"AMAYA!" skreeched Usagi.

Suddenly a flash of red, black, and navy blue went wipping by, and there, infront of Seiya and Usagi stood Amaya, tall and proud...mainly because the person wanting to rip her throat out was tied up. She was wearing a short, silk black kimono with a navy blue obi. Her hair was a mess. She obviously didn't seem to care at that moment though.

"You rang?" she giggled and bowed down to the two.

Usagi just sat there seething in anger, wanting nothing more than to tear her eyes out and shove them down her thoat.

"Untie me now."

"No."

"DO IT NOW!"

"Mou, aren't you grumpy."

"Fine, me and Seiya will pretend to be a couple for that stupid double date tonight. Happy?"

"Very."

"Good, now untie me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you threatened to cut off...You promised to neuter me and Yaten." interrupted Taiki.

"Who? Me? Why would I say something like that?"

"Because Yaten said you two make a very attractive couple and I agreed."

"Oh yea, Now I remember why. If you untie me I won't." Usagi replied in the sweetest voice she could conjure up.

"Bullshit." stated Seiya.

"I wouldn't be talking. Your tied up too."

"That may be true, but you learnt that from Amaya. So I only have this to say; Bullshit."

"Blow me."

"I would love to, but I am tied up at the moment, perhaps later, if our date goes well."

Usagi wanted nothing more than to tear off the one thing that made Seiya male. Just because she was tied up doesn't mean she didn't try.

An hour later with a calmed down Usagi and a traumatized Seiya

"Shall we be going?"

"Fine."

Amaya smirked knowing Usagi was still angry, but she also knew Usagi would forgive Seiya soon. Amaya quickly checked herself over in the mirror with Usagi. Amaya wore short-shorts with a Metallica t-shirt. she had torn it up and tied in at the front making it a belly shirt. She put her hair in low pigtails, with her black flipflops. She had on blue eyeshadow and black eyeliner, with red tinted lipgloss. She looked cute.

Usagi wore a pink tanktop with a white sports skirt. Her hair was still in the usual Odangos with white flipflops. Her eyes had a shimmer to them with pink tinted lipgloss.

Seiya was waiting in the car for them when they came out. Her had on black sunglasses hiding his eyes from everyone else. He had on a red dress shirt that he left open showing his black long sleeve shirt underneath. Her wore black jeans with red smeared through them. You could tell Amaya had gotten hold of his wardrobe.

When he saw Usagi he felt his heart speed up slightly, and smiled at both of them.

"Ready to go?"

"Yupperz!"

With that they took off. The car was quiet for most of the ride, aside from Amaya giving Seiya directions to Chi's house, and the radio playing different rock songs. Again, Amaya had gotten hold of the car radio too. When they pulled into Chi's driveway, Amaya went bounding up the steps and knocked furiously on the door. Suddenly the door swung open and Amaya was dragged inside causing Seiya and Usagi to raise an eyebrow. Now if you listened closely you coul hear Amaya giggling from time to time along with a few random moans. Luckly Seiya and Usagi weren't. Usagi quickly decided that she was tired of waiting and didn't want to wait until they were finished.

"Amaya! Get your punk'd butt out here now or I'm gone!"

Suddenly a flash of red, black and silver whipped by the car. The next thing Usagi and Seiya knew, Amaya and Chi were in the back seat decding on where to go, what to do and making out here and there.

"...I am surrounded by crazes..." Seiya sighed more to himself, but the girls could hear him. Amaya and Chi just gave a bone chilling grin and Usagi pouted. Yes, Life was wonderful when you had a physco sister, a crazy sister's best friend and a wacked sister's girlfriend in the same car as a guy who actually liked where his head, AND his balls were: attached. He'd grown to like them...a lot.

Seiya took a quick peek at the girls in the back and couldn't help but smile. Amaya was laughing and her eye were shining so bright. All thanks to some punk'd clerk. Seiya also quickly checked out Chi and wasn't all that surprised that her clothes looked a lot like Amaya's. She wore a Dir en Grey t-shirt turned belly shirt, allowing you to see Chi's three belly button peircings and the small buddha tattoo right beside her belly button. She wore boyshorts that were torn and frayed, along with a few fishnet patchings here and there. If Seiya had payed attention to Chi coming out of the house he would have seen the fishnet patch on her butt revealing her round ass to the world seeing as how she wore thongs. Thank god he didn't see it though, eh?

"YAY! We're here!" Amaya jumped out of Seiya's car along with Chi and ran towards the large building. Music was blaring loud and lights could be seen outside whenever the door opened. This was a club. This club was named 'Freaks Closet'. This was a club for every body, but mostly goths and punks came here because of it's name. Amaya did not wait in line like a normal person, nope. She walked to the front were the bouncer was standing.

"Name?"

"Amaya, Chi, Usagi and Seiya. I told you I would be coming today." Amaya smirked at the large man in front of her.

He gave a loud laugh, surprising many people in the line. "You haven't changed at all. You just got worse."

"You bet. Now let us in ape man."

"Yeah, yeah." with that he opened the door and allowed the small group to walk in.

Freaks Closet belonged to Aiko, Amaya's mother. That 'ape man' as Amaya so kindly named him was her uncle Li. What an amazing family she was, ne? As soon as Amaya stepped foot inside she grabbed Chi's hand and began to grind up against her making Chi smirk. She wrapped her arms tightly against Amaya's waist and held their bodies close together. Amaya wrapped her arms around Chi's neck and did a quick dip, while slowly rising back up, making sure to torture Chi as much as possible.

"Tease." Chi whispered harshly into Amaya's ear, nibbling on her lobe

"I couldn't be any other way." she moaned back, rubbing even harder than before, against her lover.

Chi let out a loud moan that was drowned out by the music surrounding them.

"If you keep this up, I'll fuck you on this very floor infront of all these people. I would love to do that you know." she quickly said into Amaya's ear as her hands began roaming down Amaya's body and around her butt, making sure to rub her jewel with her hand quickly and hard. Amaya's knees buckled and she would have dropped down if it weren't for Chi refusing to let go until she makes Amaya come on this floor infront of all these people. Amaya may always get what she wants, but Chi never backs down.

"...Don't...you dare...do that...ugh! Again!" Amaya said in between gasps and soon began demanding that Chi continue. Amaya had to wrap her arms tight around her girlfriends neck to make sure she wouldn't drop. They soon began to kiss passionetly, letting their tongues roam in eachothers mouth. Amaya, then, some how found herself pushed up against a wall.

"You are being a very naughty girl...Perhaps I should punish you." she whispered huskily into Chi's mouth. She moved away from Chi's mouth and began sucking on her neck, turning their positions around so she was the dominant one. Amaya let her hands drop infront of Chi's shorts only to unbutton them and move her hands into them. She pushed her hands into Chi's underware and began to rub her quickly and hard. Chi's head fell back against the wall as she began to pant. She moved her head onto Amaya's shoulder and into her ear said, "You are a very bad girl! Bad girls need to be punished! Besides, I shoudn't be the only one enjoying myself." and quickly repositioned herself infront of Amaya, and removed Amaya's hands from her shorts only to put her own hands into Amaya's shorts and up into her.

With Usagi and Seiya

"Come on Odango! Let's go dance! I promise no dirty business! Just a simple dance."

"Fine." Usagi sighed taking Seiya's hand as he led her onto the dance floor. Seiya could be just as persistant as Amaya. Suddenly the song Boom Boom Dollar began to blast through out the building.

"I love this song!" shouted Usagi to Seiya who just smiled.

Seiya then began to dance and let the music control his body. Usagi could only stare as she watched this very gorgeous man infront of her dance. She then began to feel her own body move closer to Seiya and wrap her arms around his neck. His eyes widened as he began to feel Usagi grind up against him. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and couldn't help but enjoy the feel of this small body against his own. Usagi then turned herself around and did a quick move that Amaya had taught her. She did a very quick and very low dip only to come back up, slower, while pushing her butt into his croch, rubbing him hard.

This was gonna be one hell of a clubbing day.

**DON'T HURT ME! I'M SORRY! wouldn't let me upload the chapter! Plus my mom grounded me from the compy and I could only update my wonderful story today! I'm sorry!**

**I love the reveiws I've been getting, but I better get five reveiws for this chapter before I put up another one. Got it? So if you want another chapter reveiw!**

**Goat: Review this story or I'll hunt you all down a torture you until you decide to reveiw! It's been a long time since Duck let me out so, DO AS I SAY! bombs go off in background **

**Yep. Just another ordinary day with Evil Duck Lordess and her pal Goat. Duck is normal, but that Goat...He's one hell of a guy.**

**REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! You already know what I own.**

**Chapter 5**

The night sky glowed with millions of stars, all seeming to shine brighter this night. It was peaceful. Not a sound creeked from anything. It was almost too quiet...The animals suddenly began to rise and run from where they had taken residence. The sound of a car and it's occupants shattered this picture perfect night. Animals ran for their lives sensing danger from the metal beast. The noises emmitting from this beast is what all the animals found truly frightening...

...Spice Girls...

That's right! Spice Girls have made it to Japan! Not even the most sadistic person would make you listen to that.

"Slam it to the left, If you're having a good time, Shake it to the right, If you know that you feel fine, Chicas to the front, Uh Uh go round, Slam it to the left, If you're having a good time, Shake it to the right, If you know that you feel fine, Chicas to the front, Hi Ci Ya Hold Tight!" rang loud through out the night. The ones responsible for the singing...Amaya, Chi and Usagi...all of them are drunk...I feel very sorry for Seiya...

"Flamenco, Lambada, But Hip Hop is harder, We moonwalk the foxtrout, Then polka the salsa, Shake Shake Shake haka, Shake Shake Shake haka!" sang out Seiya

...On second thought...I don't really feel all that bad for him...

**$$$What happend when they left the club$$$**

"Seiya! What cd's do you keep in this hunk of metal?" whined Usagi, tired of listening to nothing but the sound of Amaya and Chi sucking face.

"Dunno, check under you seet."

Usagi wrenched her hand under her seet only to bring it back up with a spice girls cd.

"...Seiya...why is this in your car...?" questioned a worried Usagi. I mean hey, if some hot guy was secretly listening to the Spice Girls...I'd be incredibly worried.

"Hmm? Oh, that. My step mom and dad were listening to it one night when they were drunk. I really don't know who bought it or how it got in here but that is one magical cd. Personally, I like to think Yaten bought it because he has a secret...What's the chick's name...the one with black hair and kinda looks like a slut...?"

"Posh Spice." Usagi filled in.

"Yea, I like to think he has a Posh Spice fetish...Or that Taiki was incredibly drunk one night and bought it to torture the rest os us."

"Oh, Okay." Whew! Thank god Seiya isn't some spice freak.

Usagi carefully put the cd into the cd player and pressed play. Soon everyone was singing to the spice girls.

**$$$Back to where we were before$$$**

"Colours of the world, Spice up you life, Every boy and every girl, Spice up your life, People of the world, Spice up your life, Aaaahh!" sang all four occupants. This was one hell of a night. Amaya and Chi were so drunk they saw four of everything. Usagi had only had a few drinks, but enough to make her uncapable of driving and Seiya had an Orange Crush. No drinking for the driver.

" 'Ey 'hi you tink I ould eep a our ace nite?" slurred Amaya. (translation: Hey Chi, do you think I could sleep at your place to night?)

"Okee dokee!" giggled Chi. Amaya squeeled at being allowed to spend the night with Chi and thanked Chi by starting another game of MAKE OUT! YAY!

"...Seiya...I say we ditch them on the side of the road."

"I'd love to do that, but they might just end up having wild mad hot sex infront of a small group of nuns like you said at the mall..."

"So? Let 'em! I'm sure it's been their life long dream...If you ignore Amaya's dream of World Domination with mutant ducks..."

"...What the hell is wrong with her? Was she dropped on her head as a child?"

"Yup, twice when she was a new born, once when she was 6 yrs old and the twenty other times when she fell down the stairs."

"Oh yea...I remember now."

"Well, let's get them home soon. I'm tired of Spice Girls and of the girls in the back seat." with that the rest of the ride was done in silence. Seiya and Usagi helped Chi and Amaya into Chi's house and then left them to their own devices.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Usagi asked for the fiftyith time.

"Yes, I am sure. Amaya may be a crazy drunk, but she's still got some brains in her."

"Okay, if you say so."

"So, where do you live? I doubt you'll want to spend the night at our place again, espeacially since Amaya's not there."

"True. Turn left here." Usagi then began her directions home. When Usagi told Seiya to stop infront of a park he asked her why and she explained that it was the only way to her apparment, that you couldn't get there by car.

"Well then," Seiya began turning the car off, "I'll walk you back to your appartment, and don't even think about saying no. Amaya would skin me alive if she knew I let you walk home at night with out protection, and she always knows." Usagi closed her mouth and nodded in agreement. Seiya and Usagi set off on their trip to Usagi's home.

'What the hell is wrong with me! SHE'S GETTING MARRIED! Dammit!'

'What is wrong with me? I'm supposed to be happy, I'm getting married to Mamo-chan! What is my problem...'

As they got closer Seiya turned to Usagi and asked her all about her fianceé. What was he like? Where was he from? How old is he? Everything you could think of. Once they reached the entrance Seiya stopped and said his good byes.

"Thanks for buying all that stuff for me. I'll come by tomorrow and pick it up. Oh, and thanks for everything you did for us three today. It was really nice of you Seiya."

"No problem. When you have a sister like Amaya, this is nothing comparred to what she can really do." laughed Seiya.

Usagi giggled along with him and replied, "True."

He smiled down at Usagi and just as he was about to turn to leave, he felt a pull. A pull that was pulling him towards Usagi. She could feel it to, for she slowly leaned her head up towards him and her eyes closed. Their lips met in a delicate kiss. It was slowly becoming more with every second that they were kissing. Seiya pulled away, not wanting to do something so fast with such a beautiful young woman. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave a small smile to him, completely forgetting about Mamoru.

"Bye." he whispered to her. She smiled and gave a small wave, walking into the appartment building. It was when she reached her appartment door that she suddenly realized that she had kissed another man and that she was to get married to Mamoru in 3 weeks. What a wonderful world.

**Lunadoragon - I hope you liked this chapter! I tried my best, but I think I could have done better but Goat wanted...threatened me to update ASAP. He doesn't like angry mobs. I think that's the only thing that really scares him.**

**cassieluwho - Hope you love this one too!**

**kaelien - I'm glad you like it enough to keep tabs on it! I really do hope the rest of the story is up to your standards!**

**Immortal Sailor Cosmos - I am sooo happy you reveiwed all four chapters, so I can't wait to get your reveiw on this chapter!**

**AN: I hope you all liked this chapter! For once Goat sided with you. He wanted me to update as soon as I could. I'm glad he had sided with you though. Made my life easier.**

**REVEIW! Thankz!**


	6. Holy Shit! New chapter! Love me

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Well, I do own Amaya, Chi, and Maki.**

**Chapter 6**

Now, Seiya is a very smart young man. We all know that. However, he seems to be forgetting about his best friend, The Brain, and allows Seiya Jr. to do all the thinking. Thus bringing us to our small problem.

'HOLY SHIT! I just kissed Usagi!' Followed by our favorite, 'HOLY SHIT! She's getting married! Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, SHit, Dammit, and FUCK!'

Yes, we just love how smart our favorite raven haired young man is. Now, lets turn our attention to the panicing blonde.

'Oh my gosh! I can't believe I just kissed a man that wasn't Mamoru! Oh my god! I'm some sort of slut! ...Wait...when did I start calling him Mamoru...?'

Now, this is just me, but I love how cute Seiya looks when he's panicing, and how adorable Usagi looks when she's panicing, and confused. They would make the perfect couple! Now, shall we see what Amaya and Chi are up too?

Both girls were still totally plastered, yet they somehow managed to walk all the way to Chi's bedroom. Amaya clumsily pushed Chi onto the bed and fell on top of her, pushing her hands out in front of her to stop her from crushing Chi with her full weight. Chi looked up at Amaya and gave her a toothy grin, the raven haired girl then pulled Amaya's head down, and locked lips with her.

Let's go back to the other two before Amaya and Chi kindly show off their flexability skills to us.

Seiya banged his head against the steering wheel of his car. Luckily he managed to stay in La la land long enough to drive home, and park the car.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Seiya painfully whispered to himself. "Every time I think I've found the one girl I want to be with she's either engaged, married, or is committed to her boyfriend. I hate my life. I can't ever seem to find the one for me." The handsome young man let out a small sigh and slowly opened the car door. Exiting the car, he locked it and made his way to his new home. The front door was a rich, deep purple. The frame surrounding the door was an equally rich, creme colour. Surprised that he remembered what his front door looked like, Seiya tried to remember what colour the rest of his house was.

Pulling his keys out of his pockets, he unlocked the door. Quietly slipping in, he kicked his shoes off and quickly, and quietly made his way to his bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he peeled his shirt off, and dropped to his bed. Deciding that pants weren't exactly comfortable to sleep in, Seiya wriggled out of his pants and allowed sleep to consume him whole.

Usagi, on the other hand, couldn't seem to find sleep. It seemed as though sleep was hiding from her. Torturing her for kissing Seiya, for feeling _something_ for Seiya, for betraying Mamoru.

'Why?' was the only question Usagi seemed to be mentally asking herself. She rolled over in Mamoru and her's bed. The blonde suddenly felt too hot. Lying next to Mamoru felt wrong. Before, she couldn't wait for night to come, just so she could lie next to Mamoru. Now it felt as though she was in the wrong place. Seiya's smiling face quietly snuck into Usagi's mind, and she couldn't help but blush, and feel her stomach knot. Suddenly remembering how she felt when she had tried on that midnight blue dress, Usagi unconsiously wished Seiya were there, next to her, so he could untie this tight know in her stomach.

**! The Next Morning !**

"Seiya! Get your ass out of bed!" shouted a very female voice. Just as quickly as the voice had interupted his dreams, he could feel ice cold snakes wrapping themselves around his body, shocking all breath from his lungs.

"**FUCK! **What the hell was that!" Seiya screamed at the top of his lungs, trying his best to tear himself from the once warm blankets. Seiya can, at times, be very clumsy. This was one of those times. Colliding into the ground with a thud, he finally managed to get away from the freezing blankets and grabbed the nearest sweater.

He looked up and saw a tall, red head smirking down at him. Her hair was short in the back, and grew longer, and longer as it neared the front(Think raven, from Teen Titans). She had pale skin, that could rival the snow. Her ice, green eyes were surrounded with a very thin layer of black, and on her lids rested emerald green powder. The model's lips were painted a very rich red. As Seiya looked her over he saw that she wore a mid-thigh black skirt, with a long sleeved, skin tight, emerald green shirt. Her feet rested on black stilletto sandals.

"Morning mom." Seiya replied sourly. Her smirk only widened. She had been fifteen when she was pegnent with Amaya. The two looked and acted so much alike they should have been sisters. Despite being pregnent at a young age, she still managed to become a Fashion Designer. She'd wanted to be one since she could remember.

"Up. I want you to go pick Amaya up, drop off Usagi's things, and buy me Volume one of Yellow." she stated as if it was totally normal to wake your son up with ice cold water.

Seiya's eyes widened at the last demand, "Are you serious! I can't go out and buy that! People will think I'm a fruit! I'm very happy being straight, Thank You!" Seiya exclaimed.

"Come on! Just because Yellow is a hard core guy on guy action manga...Never mind. If you don't want to buy it for me that badly, get Amaya to do it."

"Fine." Seiya sighed.

"Oh, and before I forget..." with that, she tackled Seiya to the floor and proceeded to give him noogies, and wet-willies, "What did I tell you about calling me mom! I hate that word! Call me Mika! It makes me feel younger."

"Gah! Alright! Will you please get off me Mo- I mean Mika!"

"Fine." That said and done, Mika got up and decided that she wanted to wake Yaten up too. "Kukuku, Oh Yaten!"

**Lunadoragon - I LOVE your reveiws! Goat mad at you is like a three years old child mad at you. It only lasts a few minutes. lol Goat:"Three minutes, huh?" Uhhh... Goat:"Update, keep your readers happy, and I promise not to hurt you." Done!**

**cassieluwho - I'm glad you liked the spice girls. I used to love them, and I decided to go down memory lane. Spice up my chapter a bit. lol**

**kaelien - I'm glad you're revising my work! I can't wait for the other chapters! I REALLY hope this chapter is better than the others. I tried my hardest to follow the suggestions and rules you gave me.**

**Immortal Sailor Cosmos - You're reveiws always seem to make me smile and laugh. I hope you like my fic as much as I like your reveiws!**

**thelights3 - Seiya will get laid...the night before Usa-MMF! Goat:"I'm sorry, But she's not allowed to reveal anymore than she already has."**

**Sailor Fire Star - I didn't update soon, but I hope you don't hurt me! I'm really sorry I took so long, but writers block is hard to cure.**

**AN: I hope you all liked this chapter! I've finally defeated the evil WRITER'S BLOCK $dun dun dun$, But I don't know how long that will last! I hope I manage to atleat get to Usagi's rehersal dinner.**

**Chibi Seiya: You better get to that rehersal dinner! I WANT TO-Ack! $gets hit on head with a brick$**

**Goat:"Again, sorry, but he was going to ruin it for you!"**

**Chibi Usagi and Amaya: REVEIW! You'll get cookies if you do!**

**Chibi Mika:Go on! Press that pretty blue-ish purple button! It sends you to a world of magical happiness and reveiws! $sighs$ I love that place...**


End file.
